


Proud Papa

by hanluvr (Bria)



Series: Together Drabbles [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, NOT kid or baby fic!, Pete's World, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose looked once more at the proud papa bouncing on the balls of his feet...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proud Papa

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.
> 
> Written for timepetalsprompts on tumblr and their weekly prompt, "zeal." 200 words as the separator is not a word. ;)

The Doctor looked around the console room, smiling in satisfaction. The TARDIS had been an active presence in his mind for months, but now she was space and time worthy and spunky energy thrummed through their bond. He, no, _they_ , could once again give Rose Tyler the stars. 

“We did it, girl.” He caressed the controls and the timeship’s doors opened. 

_Go get her_ , she nudged him. 

The Doctor rushed into their flat. His wife was nestled in bed, and he grabbed some clothes from the closet and set them next to her. 

“Rose,” he whispered, shaking her shoulder gently. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Wha?” Rose Tyler slurred as she was summoned from slumber. She glanced at the clock, half three in the morning. 

There was the Doctor, illuminated by the hall light, ever the mad looking scientist with his spikey hair raised to the heavens as if he’d been running his hands through it for hours. 

“She’s ready!”

“But you said it’d be a few more weeks.”

“We wanted to surprise you.”

Excitement warred with her need for sleep. She looked once more at the proud papa bouncing on the balls of his feet and caved, grabbing her clothes. 

THEIR TARDIS WAS READY!


End file.
